To Spain With The Most Amazing Girl!
by BulletStrong
Summary: Eric and Calleigh are on there way to Spain to find a serial killer! But in a Beautiful place like Spain the love starts to spread! HipHuggers all the way : Rating MAY go up later . NOW COMPLETE!
1. To Spain

I'm using the idea from the episode 'Rio'! But something else )  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

" I wonder what Horatio wants to ask us? " Calleigh asks Eric

" I have no idea. He just came up to me and said to meet him in his office. I'm guessing he told you the same thing? "

" Yeah, He did "

While they were talking , Horatio came in and listen to their whole conversation. Once Calleigh finished what she was going to say he cleared his throat which made them look directly at him.

" I asked you to come here because..."

" Spit it out H! " Eric exclaimed " There's lakes that misses me " He said calmer now.

" And I still have to finish the analysis on the bullet from the Greene case, and other cases " Calleigh informs him.

" Okay then, let me get to it before you guys chew off my head!"

" Thats all we are asking " They said at the same exact time.

" we've been trying to locate 'Andres Jeferson'. Well, we finally did find him, but he's in Spain. So, guess where you guys are going? " He asked with a smile.

" We're going to Spain! " Calleigh couldn't contain her excitement.

Eric just kept smiling because all he could think is _**' I'm going on vacation to Europe with the most beautiful woman in the world!'**_

" Now , do you guys wanna chew off my head? " He asked smiling at Calleighs reaction.

" I dont! " She said practically jumping out of her seat " I've never been to Spain. Heck, I've never been out of the **U.S**! "

Eric shut his mouth now noticing that it has been wide open the whole time. Eric kept his eyes on Calleigh. He couldn't seem to look at anything else, like his eyes were glued to her amazing figure. He couldn't even hear them or he just didnt want to, either which way when heard Calleigh ask him something he had to ask what she said,

" ... That great Eric? " She asked just as he snapped out of his trance.

" What? " he asked embarrassed at how stupid he sounded.

" Eric , did you hear a single word? " She said smiling.

" No " He said smiling also.

" We're leaving **tommorow!** "

" Awsome! " He said starting to get just as excited as her now.

" I suggest you start packing now. You have the rest of the day off. " He said showing them to the door.

They exitied and went straight to the break room. Ryan was doing, what seemed to be a crossword puzzle, when they entered.

" Hey, What are you guys so excited about? " Ryan asked

They explain about the killer 'Andres Jeferson' and how they found the serial killer in Spain. They also told him that they are the ones going on the trip to find the dirt bag that rapped 5 girls in 5 days. One girl per day , How sick is that?

" How come **_I_** never get to go on trips?! " He said pouting.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next chapter coming soon :)


	2. It's Just

This is the ride to the plane!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OK, Its 5 in the morning. I'm picking up Calleigh in a hour. The plane leaves at 9:00. " He noted down on his mental notebook. He made sure that he had everything by going down his list again. Once he put on his sneakers, he ran to the car and put his bags in. He had to make two trips. They were going to be in Spain for two months even though he told Horatio the Dirt bag will be in jail before he knew it, But Horatio told them that they work too much for too long. Eric was now turning the corner to her house. He walked up to the dorr and rang the door bell.

" Hey, Eric can you give me a hand with my bags? " He nodded and walked inside. He Picked up the bags and she walked behind him to the car. He threw her bags into the trunk with his, then helped her into her side then went around to his side. He sat down and put the keys into the ignition .

"Calleigh? "

" Yes " She looked at him with a questioning face.

" I'm really glad you came on this trip other than Ryan, He kinda freaks me out! " He said with a smile because he made her laugh. He kept looking at her as she let her head fall back while she was laughing. Thats when he noticed what she was wearing. A black tank top, which she was not wearing a bra under but Eric did not complain And black shorts that were hugging her thighs wonderfully. 'I wish she would know what she does to me!'

" Eric you are so funny! " She said getting calmer now.

" Well I try. "

They just reached the airport. They only took their carry-on bags which for Calleigh was a purse and Eric had a suitcase . They sat in First class. ' Wow, this is nice and i'm not just talking about the seats! ' Calleigh is thinking while Eric rubbed his hip against her.

(6 hours later)

" We will be landing in a short time, So please put on your seat belts. " The pilot announced over the speakerphone and the seatbelt light was now on. Eric woke up at the sound of the pilot. Eric turned his head slightly and Calleighs head was on his shoulder. He smiled and woke her up . He told her what the pilot said so they buckled their seatbelts.

" I hate this part. " She whispered to him

" Calleigh Duquesne is scared of landing! " He laughed as he took hold of her hand. She laced their fingers together. She closed her eyes and he was just looking at her,

" Eric you going to put a hole through me with your eyes if you dont stop staring at me. " She smiled while saying this.

" Sorry, your just..." He was cut off by the pilot

" Okay folks, We have landed in Madrid- Spain! " They must have been so comfortable next to each other they didnt feel the landing.

" Lets go Eric. I dont think I can be on this plane any longer! " She smiled " And Spain is outside! " He was now smiling as well.

They disappeared down they hall to the airport.  
-  
Next chapter coming! 


	3. Hotel

**_(Recap)_**

**_" Eric you going to put a hole through me with your eyes if you dont stop staring at me. " She smiled while saying this._**

**_" Sorry, your just..." He was cut off by the pilot_**

**_" Okay folks, We have landed in Madrid- Spain! " They must have been so comfortable next to each other they didnt feel the landing._**

**_" Lets go Eric. I dont think I can be on this plane any longer! " She smiled " And Spain is outside! " He was now smiling as well._**

**_They disappeared down they hall to the airport.  
_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They exit the hallway that seemed to go on forever. The airport was so much different then the one in Miami. It had support beams that were see-through, and the floor was made of glass.

" I wonder what would happen if the floor would break? " eric asks

" I dont think we want to find out! " giving him a little slap, while looking at him amazed.

" What? " He asked smiling at her

" Now i'm scared. "

" I'm learning so much about you! like you are the biggest baby i have ever met! " He said smiling

"_ I AM NOT_." She slaps him again, then he pretends to be hurt.

" Come on, lets get our stuff. I just want to sleep on something soft. " Calleigh informs him

" OK "

**_At the Hotel_**

" How may I help you? " The man at the front desk asked, winking at Calleigh. Eric noticed this and was not very happy about it.

" Um, Yeah, I need two keys to room 500. "

"Whatever **you** want. " He said pointing to Calleigh. She felt very unconfortable and He knew it so he went in front of her and said,

" How about you give me the keys, so me and my _**Wife**_ can get to our room. " Eric said emphasizing the word Wife. Calleigh put her head on his back as to say thank you.

" Oh, Sorry Sir " He was searching through many keys, " Here you go , room 500. "

" Thank _**YOU**_. " Eric said sarcastically.

Once they were in the elevator they started laughing. Thats when they noticed how close they were. Their faces centimeters away. Eric just could not resist anymore. He closed the space between them. They were practically making out in the elevator. They heard a 'Ding' which signals the doors about to open, they cleaned themselfs up. They walked down the hallway calmly, Eric opened the door. Calleigh entered and the second Eric closed the door he pinned her to it and entered the land of make-out city. He led her to the bedroom

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I will update very soon!


	4. We Are So Stupid!

Someone asked me if they were already together, this chapter clears it up!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**(Recap)**_

" Eric you going to put a hole through me with your eyes if you dont stop staring at me. " She smiled while saying this.

" Sorry, your just..." He was cut off by the pilot

" Okay folks, We have landed in Madrid- Spain! " They must have been so comfortable next to each other they didnt feel the landing.

_**( Recap)  
**_Calleigh entered and the second Eric closed the door he pinned her to it and entered the land of make-out city. He led her to the bedroom

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calleigh awoke to see the beautiful country of Spain outside the balcony, She smiled then remembered what happened last night, Her smiled grew bigger if possible. Calleigh didnt know why it happen, but was sure as hell happy it did. She smelled something downstairs and threw on a shirt that happen to be Eric's. She went down the stairs that twisted. She followed the smell, and it led to Eric.

" Hey. " He said smiling

" Hey. " She said mirroring his smile

" I made pancakes, would you like some? "  
" Yes. I didn't know you knew how to cook. "

" Mom. "

" Thats nice! "

" Yeah. Uh, Can we talk? " He asked

" Sure, About what? "

" About last night. I just wanted to say that I've wanted to do that for a long time. " He breathed because he's been holding it.

" Me too! " Calleigh asked standing up and hugging him.

" Wait we could have done that awhile ago if we werent so stupid? " He said serious.

" Yes. " She giggling

" How stupid are we? " He asked smiling

" You mean how stupid are you? "

" What? " He asked

" Eric i have given you so many hints! " She said smiling

"What Hints? " He asked another stupid question

" Like when i drop a file and let you get a perfect view. Eric i flirt with you endlessly! " She said laughing at his face

" This is going to be an awsome two months! " He said laughing too

They hug.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next chapter coming


	5. La Camisa Negra

**I Love all the reviews so thank you and here you go, chapter 5**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Recap)**_

_**" Yeah. Uh, Can we talk? " He asked**_

_**" Sure, About what? "**_

_**" About last night. I just wanted to say that I've wanted to do that for a long time. " He breathed because he's been holding it.**_

_**" Me too! " Calleigh asked standing up and hugging him.**_

_**" Wait we could have done that awhile ago if we werent so stupid? " He said serious.**_

_**" Yes. " She giggling**_

_**" How stupid are we? " He asked smiling**_

_**" You mean how stupid are you? "**_

_**" What? " He asked**_

_**" Eric i have given you so many hints! " She said smiling**_

_**"What Hints? " He asked another stupid question**_

_**" Like when i drop a file and let you get a perfect view. Eric i flirt with you endlessly! " She said laughing at his face**_

_**" This is going to be an awsome two months! " He said laughing too**_

_**They hug.  
**_------------------------------------------

" Does this mean I dont have to sleep on the couch?" Eric asked smiling.

" This means you can sleep on whatever you want." She said smiling evily.

"Well someone is a naughty girl!" Eric said and then leaned down and kissed her deeply.

" Ring, Ring!" The phone screamed.

" Why?! " Eric said falling on the couch and covering his face with his hands. Calleigh smiled and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She paused to hear what the person was saying " We will be there, thank you Lieutenant Santos."

"What happened? "

" We have to meet the Lieutenant at the 'Cafe Negra" Calleigh explained.  
----------------------------------------------  
They got there and waited . They were listening to the song called 'La Camisa Negra' by Juanes,

**Tengo la camisa negra hoy mi amor estА de luto**

**Hoy tengo en el alma una pena y es por culpa de tu embrujo**

**Hoy sИ que tЗ ya no me quieres y eso es lo que mАs me hiere que tengo la camisa negra y una pena que me duele**

**mal parece que solo me quedИ y fue pura todita tu mentira que maldita mala suerte la mМa que aquel dМa te encontrИ por beber del veneno malevo de tu amor yo quedИ moribundo y lleno de dolor respirИ de ese humo amargo de tu adiСs y desde que tЗ te fuiste yo solo tengo┘ tengo la camisa negra porque negra tengo el alma yo por ti perdМ la calma y casi pierdo hasta mi cama**

**cama cama cama baby te digo con disimulo que tengo la camisa negra y debajo tengo el difunto tengo la camisa negra ya tu amor no me interesa lo que ayer me supo a gloria hoy me sabe a pura miИrcoles por la tarde y tЗ que no llegas ni siquiera muestras seЯas y yo con la camisa negra y tus maletas en la puerta,**

The song ended and the Lieutenant arrived.

" Okay , We have located him but we are not going to chase him just yet." Santos said

" How come? " Eric asked

" If he knows we are here he will flee. We have people watching him just to make sure." Santos said.

" Sounds good, Just give us the signal when we have to capture him." Calleigh said

" Great, and we are very glad you have agreed to come! " Santos said smiling

The Lieutenant left , leaving Eric and Calleigh alone. Eric looked over to a sign that read 'Come and try our delicious food at HipHuggers'

" Hey Cal, Look." He said pointing to the sign.

" What kind of name is HipHuggers?" She said gigling. He put his arms around her and they walked off onto the beach to relax.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

More chapters to come. I love reviews:D


	6. Jeremy will be back with veapons

Thank you for all the reviews! ;D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey " Eric said as he walked off to the balcony where Calleigh was drinking Hot chocolate.

" Hey. Isn't it beautiful? " Calleigh asked as she looked at the red, orange, pink and yellow sunset.

" Yes _**you**_ are. " He said smiling as she looked at him with the biggest smile, " You know, I haven't been this happy since Marisol was shot. "

" I'm glad your happy." She responded with a smile.

" I always had a thing for you, If you were wondering? " He said

" Really? Me too! " She hugged him.

" I love you. " He said so softly.

" I love you more than anything in the world Eric Delko. " She whispers in his ear as she hugs him tighter.

" I'm very glad." He said laughing

She let go of him when the bell rang. She got up and answered it.

"Well Hello." The man at the front desk said.

"Oh, its you again." Calleigh said.

He grabs her hand , lifts it and kisses it.

" You can call me Jeremy."

" And you, Jeremy, should speak to my boyfriend." She said, " I'll get him. ERIC! " She screamed her eyes widening as she turned around.

"What happen, are you ok..." He saw Jeremy, "Hello asshole."

" Whats up dude?" Jeremy said while pushing his way around Eric to Calleigh. He now was showing Calleigh his muscles," I work out alot, see my muscles? "

" Where? " Calleigh asks

"There " He said pointing to his upper arm

" Oh, I thought those were goosebumps. " Eric was now laughing his head off after what Calleigh just said.

" No Babe, I'm 100 man. " He said. She was now smiling.

" What do you want? " Eric asked.

" My boss wanted me to ask you if you guys are doing good, But I can see your doing **_Hot_**! " Jeremy said Pointing his fingers at Calleigh.

" She's Fire. I'm Ice. **_WE CREATE STEAM_**! " Eric said Kissing her.

" I will be back... With _**VEAPONS**_! " Jeremy said imitating Arnold Swartzenager. He walked out, Slaming the door on the way. Eric and Calleigh look at each other and start laughing there heads off.

" I love that kid! " Eric said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jeremy is my character by the way! I love reviews. I will be back... With CHAPTER 7

gives out cookies


	7. BANG!

_Chapter 7_

--------------

" Jeremy is ... interesting? " Natalia said. Calleigh and Natalia still kept in touch but she didnt know about Calleigh and Eric.

" He is " Calleigh paused and smiled while looking out the balcony and seeing Jeremy dancing with a broom , " In a weird way. "

" Is it beautiful over there? "

" Oh My God, its the most beatiful place i've ever seen! " Calleigh exclaimed.

" I should go some time. "

" You really should. "

" Did you catch the guy? "

" We're going now. The Lieutenant called giving us the okay " Calleigh explained.

" Well I'm going to let you guys go. "

" Talk to you later Nat. "

They hung up, so Calleigh walked down the stairs and met Eric at the door.

" Girl talk? " Eric asks

" Yep "

------ **_At Meeting Place_** ----------

" At what time is the perp going to come? " Calleigh asked Eric who was looking around.

" Well, he thinks he's meeting with his drug buddies. He should be coming anytime now, " He looked at a man that was sitting by the fountain, Eric looked at the picture then back at the man, " Cal, look. "

Eric drew his gun from his waist band and put it behind his back, " Cal, wait here. " She didnt want to stay but she did.

Andres saw Eric and ran. Eric close behind,

------ **_Calleigh's view_** -------

One second she saw Eric next second he's gone. She ran pushing people in the crowd to get to where Eric was standing. She saw his shoe treds and followed them.

------**_Eric's view_** ------

Eric had entered a forest of some kind. There was no people. No Calleigh . He was on his own.

" Damn it! " He lost him. Eric looked around franticly until he felt a gun aganist his head.

' Damn It! ' He thought. He had been running for at least a good 20 minutes. He was going to die. Calleigh was nowhere to be found.

" You should have know it would end like this! " Andres screamed. Eric closed his eyes, He was ready for pain.

' _BANG! BANG ! BANG!_ '

When Eric didn't feel pain, he opened his eyes. There stood Calleigh with her gun in her hand still pointing at Eric. Eric turned around and Andres was lying on the floor dead.

" How? " Eric thought no one would find him out there.

" I followed your foot prints. You do not tell Calleigh Duquesne what to do. "

He laughed with tears in his eyes.

" Thank You, my Love "

" Your welcome. Should we call this in? "

" Yeah " He said hugging her tight as she took out her phone to tell the Lieutenant they got the bastard.

-----------------  
Hope you enjoyed chapter 7.

- BulletStrong

: D


	8. CSI: Catherine and Gil Or Not

**( RECAP)**

_" You should have know it would end like this! " Andres screamed. Eric closed his eyes, He was ready for pain._

_' BANG! BANG ! BANG! '_

_When Eric didn't feel pain, he opened his eyes. There stood Calleigh with her gun in her hand still pointing at Eric. Eric turned around and Andres was lying on the floor dead.  
_---------------------  
" Hey Eric? "

" Yes, My dear? "

" On the plane what were you going to say on the plane? "

**( FLASHBACK)**

" Eric you going to put a hole through me with your eyes if you dont stop staring . " She smiled while saying this.

" Sorry, your just..." He was cut off by the pilot

**( PRESENT)**

" I was going to say you were beautiful. " He said looking at her.

" Why didn't you say it after the pilot was done talking? "

" I thought you wouldn't feel the same way. I was just afraid, I guess? " Eric picked up the remote and shut off the show he was watching, which was CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.

" Who's your favorite character in CSI ? " Calleigh asked.

" Catherine because you look so much like her. "

" I do ? "

" Your names even sound alike! " He laughed, " Who's yours? "

" Nick, He's hot. " She smiled at his face which was a combination of shock and laughter.

" That was a low blow! " He chuckled while saying this.

" You're lucky. "

" How? " He was smiling.

" If i didnt like Catherine It would have been much worse."

Eric thought for a second , his mouth open. He shifted in his seat and looked at her harder. He smiled then he told her straight out,

" I'll be Grissom. You be my specimen! " He said then he kissed her.

" I don't think you can kiss bugs? " She said laughing.

" Ok, How about I'm Grissom and your Catherine? " He smiled, " Grissom can kiss Catherine can't he? "

" Yes " Calleigh smiled, " You know, there my favorite couple on the show- then comes Sara and Grissom. "

" Oh really? " He asked getting closer to her.

" Yes Gil "

" As you say Catherine! " Their lips meet and she lays down on the couch. Right then the doorbell rang.

" Who the hell can that be ? " Eric asked still not getting up.

" I bet 50 bucks that its Jeremy . " Calleigh laughed

" I'm not going to bet on that because i know its him. " Eric smiled as he got up to answer the door. He turned the cold metal knob and got the biggest surprise in the world.

" Jake? "

--------------------------  
As you can see i used CSI.

Why is Jake there?

What does he want?

All will be answered very soon!

- BulletStrong

: D


	9. SURPRISE!

**(RECAP)**

_Eric smiled as he got up to answer the door. He turned the cold metal knob and got the biggest surprise in the world._

_" Jake? "  
_-------------------------

"Oh, look it's the asshole!" Eric he exclaims. That made Calleigh giggle and Eric could even feel her laughter which made him smile.

"Hello to you too fish boy. " Jake said calmly.

"What do you what?" Eric asks the guy who looked like Elvis with that lip.

"Well I had to go undercover here, and I happen to get the same hotel as you. We're acually neighbors."

"Thats nice. Anything else?" Eric asks annoyed at Jake cause to book the same hotel as them. Eric should have seen it coming. Jake never got over Calleigh but everyone knows she got over him and fast. Jake had this smirk that a smug would wear,but more like Elvis with a dirty joke floating around in his head.

"Can I talk to Calleigh?" Jake asks looking straight at her.

"No." Eric said stepping in front of Jake to get Calleigh out of view.

"I was asking her."

"Too bad." Calleigh smiles at how protective Eric was being of her and she likes it.

" Jake you should go." Calleigh said.

"We need to figure out whats going on between us." Jake told her.

" We're over!" She stated while crossing her arms over her chest, " We've been over since you cheated on me with Becky on the fourth floor!"

" Calleigh..." Jake smiles

" Get out!" Calleigh screams while Eric grabs Jake and pushes him out of the door and slams it in his face.

"I will never cheat on you, you know that?" Eric asks her while pulling her into a hug. He then kisses the top of her head and rakes his hands through her hair.

"I know you won't Eric." Calleigh smiles into his chest and he could feel it and felt wonderful.

They still had 1 month and 20 days, And it was going to be awsome!

-------------------------

I love reviews!

-BulletStrong

: D


	10. Aqua!

Just a little fun chapter.  
----------------------------------------- 

"Calleigh, what's your favorite type of music?" Eric asks shifting his weight so he could look at her as she answers.

"I like everything." She smiles at him.

"Do you have a favorite band?" He asks another question while cracking a smile.

"I always liked Aqua." She answers as she thinks aboutthe bands songssongs.Aqua sang 'Doctor Jones', 'Barbie Girl', and her favorite of all 'Lollipop' and more!

"Aqua?" Eric asks confused. He never heard of the band called Aqua. He heard of Aqualung, He loved the song 'Something To Believe In'.

"Eric, you never heard of Aqua?!" She put on a mask of shock.

"Nope. Should I?" He asks smiling cheekily.

"Eric they sang the classic song 'Barbie Girl'."

"Sorry."

"OH!" She yelled while standing up then running to the bedroom. She came back with a CD in her hand, "I forgot that I packed their CD."

"Well lets hear a song." He said chuckling at her excitment.

"OK." She opened the case and popped the CD into the radio/CD player that the hotel gave they since they were here for a case.

_**I am the Candyman - Coming from Bountyland**_

_**I am the Candyman - Coming from Bountyland!**_

_**I wish that you were my Lollipop**_

_**Sweet things, I will never get enough**_

_**If you show me to the sugar tree,**_

_**will you give me a sodapop for free?**_

_**Come with me Honey,**_

_**I'm your sweet sugar Candyman**_

_**Run like the wind - fly with me to Bountyland**_

_**Bite me, I'm yours - if you're hungry please understand**_

_**This is the end - of the sweet sugar Candyman**_

_**Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,**_

_**And oh my love - your word is my command**_

_**Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,**_

_**And oh my love - let us fly to Bountyland**_

_**You are my Lollipop - sugar sugar top**_

_**You are my Lollipop - sugar sugar top**_

_**I wish that I were a Bubble Gum,**_

_**chewing on me, baby, all day long**_

_**I will be begging for sweet delight,**_

_**until you say I'm yours tonight**_

_**Come with me Honey,**_

_**I'm your sweet sugar Candyman**_

_**Run like the wind - fly with me to Bountyland**_

_**Bite me, I'm yours - if you're hungry please understand**_

_**This is the end - of the sweet sugar Candyman**_

_**Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,**_

_**And oh my love - your word is my command**_

_**Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,**_

_**And oh my love - let us fly to Bountyland**_

_**Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,**_

_**and oh my love - your word is my command**_

_**Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,**_

_**And oh my love - let us fly to Bountyland**_

_**I am the Candyman - Coming from Bountyland**_

_**I am the Candyman - Coming from Bountyland!**_

_**Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,**_

_**And oh my love - your word is my command**_

_**Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,**_

_**And oh my love - let us fly to Bountyland**_

_**You are my Lollipop - sugar sugar top**_

_**You are my Lollipop - sugar sugar top,**_

"That was pretty good!" Eric said standing up and extending his hand to her, " Lets dance!"

She grabbed his hand and they started dancing as if they were at a club as the next song started,

_**Somtimes, the feeling is right**_

_**You fall in love for the first time**_

_**Heartbeat, and kisses so sweet**_

_**Summertime love in the moonlight**_

_**Ah-yippie-yi-yu**_

_**Ah-yippie-yi-yeah**_

_**Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah**_

_**Now the summer is gone**_

_**You had to go back home**_

_**Please come and see me again**_

_**I never felt more alone**_

_**Baby, I am missing you**_

_**I want you by my side**_

_**And I hope you'll miss me too**_

_**Come back and stay**_

_**I think about you every day**_

_**I really want you too**_

_**You swept my feet right off the ground, you're the love I found**_

_**Doctor Jones, Jones, Calling Doctor Jones Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, Get up now (Wake up now)**_

_**Doctor Jones, Jones, Calling Doctor Jones**_

_**Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, Wake up now (Wake up now)**_

_**Ah-yippie-yi-yu**_

_**Ah-yippie-yi-yeah**_

_**Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah**_

_**Ah-yippie-yi-yu**_

_**Ah-yippie-yi-yeah**_

_**Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah**_

_**All I think of is you, and all of the things we had**_

_**Doctor, what can I do?**_

_**Why does it have to be like that?**_

_**Baby, I am missing you**_

_**I want you by my side**_

_**And I hope you'll miss me too**_

_**Come back and stay**_

_**I think about you every day**_

_**I really want you too**_

_**You swept my feet right off the ground, you're the love I found**_

_**Doctor Jones, Jones, Calling Doctor Jones**_

_**Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, Get up now (Wake up now)**_

_**Doctor Jones, Jones, Calling Doctor Jones**_

_**Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, Wake up now (Wake up now)**_

_**Ah-yippie-yi-yu**_

_**Ah-yippie-yi-yeah**_

_**Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah**_

_**Ah-yippie-yi-yu**_

_**Ah-yippie-yi-yeah**_

_**Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah**_

_**Please, please cure me**_

_**Please, please cure me**_

_**Please, please cure me**_

_**Please, please cure me**_

_**Doctor Jones, Jones - (Wake up now)**_

_**Doctor Jones, Jones - (Wake up now)**_

_**Doctor Jones, Jones - (Wake up now)**_

_**Doctor Jones, Jones,**_

_**Wake up now!**_

_**Ah-yippie-yi-yu**_

_**Ah-yippie-yi-yeah**_

_**Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah**_

_**Ah-yippie-yi-yu**_

_**Ah-yippie-yi-yeah**_

_**Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah**_

_**Doctor Jones, Jones, Calling Doctor Jones**_

_**Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, Get up now (Wake up now)**_

_**Doctor Jones, Jones, Calling Doctor Jones**_

_**Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones, Wake up now (Wake up now) !**_

Eric and Calleigh danced the night away!  
------------------------------------------------------------------

As you can see I used AQUA- Doctor Jones and Lollipop!  
More to come...

Love R&R

-Bullet Strong : D


	11. Jeremy's Back With A Lamp

Sorry I took so long to update.  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I don't think I'm ever going to dance again." Calleigh said as she sat down on the couch. 

"You can say that again." Eric said while joining her. 

"I don't think I'm ever going to dance again." Calleigh repeated. 

They just sat there for awhile and Eric thought back through the whole vacation and he realized he hasn't said the three words with the most meaning yet. 

"Calleigh?" 

"Eric?" 

"I love you." Eric said while sitting up to look her straight in the eyes but he couldn't tell what see was thinking until she smiled and said, 

"I lo..." She was cut off by the bell, "Is it me or every time we try to be romantic we always get cut off." 

He smiled and kissed her, "You were saying?" 

"I love..." 

"Room service." Jeremy screamed from the other side of the door. 

Eric opened the door and there stood Jeremy with a blinding smile. 

"You better figure out what you're going to tell god cause that's where your going." Eric said trying to get a grip on Jeremy's shirt. Jeremy ran behind the couch and picked up the lamp on the side table. 

"I'm not afraid to use this!" Jeremy exclaimed while swinging the lamp around. 

"I'm sure." Eric moved from the door and said, " I'll give you 5 seconds to leave or else this will get ugly." 

Before Eric could say '1' Jeremy was out of the room. 

"Fast reflexes." Calleigh smiled 

* * *

I knew that you guys liked Jeremy so I decided that he should have another chapter so here it is.  
More to come...

**-BulletStrong**


	12. FINALLY!

_Before Eric could say '1' Jeremy was out of the room._

_"Fast reflexes." Calleigh smiled_

"OK," He walked back over to Calleigh who was still laying down, "Where were we?"

"I love you so much Eric." She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I've waited so long to hear that Cal." He whispered as he leaned for another kiss. Calleigh met him half way. She propped her elbows as she started to lay down on the couch. Eric slide his legs on Calleigh's hips, as if to pin her. Calleigh's hands were on his chest and his hands were exploring her beautiful figure. Eric reached for the radio and hit the on button,

**_Smack that all on the floor_**

**_Smack that give me some more_**

**_Smack that 'till you get sore_**

**_Smack that oh-oooh!_**

Calleigh laughed when she heard the song, then she continued to kiss Eric. When Eric heard her laugh he chuckled as well.

"Bedroom." Calleigh whispered in his ear which made him shiver. He picked her up and went straight to the bedroom.

This time they weren't interupted!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

**SONG:** Smack That- Akon.

**-Bulletstrong**


	13. The End: Love Spreads

"I'm going to miss being here." Calleigh said to Eric as they looked at the hotel room they used the past 2 months.

"I wish I could stay here forever with you." Eric put his hand on her back and rubbed small circles.

"Me too Eric." Calleigh sighed.

"We better leave before the plane leaves without us." Eric said as he checked his watch.

"Did I mention that I hate planes?" Calleigh asked.

"I believe you did about a hundred times in the past hour." Eric chuckled.

"Sorry." Calleigh smiled.

"Ready?" She nodded and Eric lifted a suitcase off the ground and disappeared down the hall. Calleigh took one more look around the room and then closed the door. She walked to the elevator where Eric was waiting for her.

"Ready to face Jeremy for the last time?" Eric asked as he chuckled and Calleigh giggled. He pressed the button that said 'lobby' on it and waited for the door to open. They stepped out of the elevator and walked to the front desk where Jeremy was looking out into space.

"Here's the key to our room. Are you going to miss us?" Eric smiled ,handing Jeremy the key.

"Totally, now I have no one to bother!" Jeremy exclaimed. Eric and Calleigh looked at each other. Eric extended his arm,

"Truce?"

"Totally man." Jeremy smiled as he shooke the older man's hand. With that Eric and Calleigh turned around and walked out of the building. The taxi was already there to pick them up. They got in the taxi and as the driver was heading towards the airport , Eric looked to make sure Calleigh wasn't watching. She was looking out the window so Eric took a small red box out of his pocket and opened it as quietly as possible to reveal a gold band with the words 'love will last forever Calleigh' and a beautiful diamond that could make anyone go blind. He smiled and put it in his pocket and took hold of Calleigh's hand, she looked at him with a huge smile. He knew he was making the right decision.

"St. Madrid Airport." The cab driver announced, with a spainsh accent, to them and Eric payed him the money. He gave the luggage to a man and the man smiled. Eric stopped Calleigh from going in the airport.

"What's wrong?" Calleigh asked as Eric took her around the side of the airport. Calleigh gasped as she got a good view at the water fountain that was sculped to be two people with interloping hands. Eric dragged her to the front of the fountain and they both sat on the edge.

"I know it's been two months but it feels like it's been forever and a day that we've been dating." As Eric got on one knee, Calleigh put a hand over her mouth, "Calleigh Duquesne, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god Eric, yes I will marry you!" She cried as she slipped on the ground and hugged her soon to be husband. He took out the red box and opened it, he took out the wedding band and slipped it on her finger.

"What are we going to tell the team?" Calleigh laughed.

"in a Beautiful place like Spain the love starts to spread." He answers as he holds his soon to be wife in his arms.

**_THE END_**

* * *

Hope you liked the ending. I felt that i needed to make peace with Jeremy. LOL.

Thank you for not giving up on this story and thank you all for the reviews. What would I be without readers?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-BulletStrong


End file.
